Hope
by Klaroline-required
Summary: Caroline is a loner who can't really make friends, That is until she moves into a new house and meets one Niklaus Mikealson. All is about to change for her.. (DISCLAIMER: THERE IS MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SELF-HARM IN THIS STORY)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my final attempt at writng ff *sigh* I suck buut this seems alright soo..;) enjoy.

SUMMARY: Caroline was a loner and could never express how she felt because her father had her reigns but when she meets him everything changes.

* * *

Moving was always a lengthy process for me. Packing every individual knick-knack i owned into newspaper filled boxes took forever. I was always neat and careful, giving each ceramic decoration the same attention. It usually took around an hour for each box; and i owned loads of decorative knick-knacks. I move a lot. Not for real reasons such as, A new job or better living situations but for trivial reasons; Couldn't pay rent, Got kicked out because every good day ends in a fight. The longest i've lived in a house since my mom left was for around 4 months and even then it was a leap. This time it seemed..Different. Sadder, I think it might be worse because this time i have to change schools. I was always a shy, a loner so i never made many friends..Nonetheless im almost done moving and i figured i should take one last meaningless look around my empty bedroom to see if there is anything i need to take or i had forgotten. As i walked up the stairs, my feet pounding making echoes through the now empty house i glance into the bedroom next to mine. I sighed knowing this is again the last time i'd see this place, In a year or even two another family would be living here..Happy, something i haven't been in a very long time. I glance around my room missing nothing. Nothing was left. I turned and left to the car..Time to leave..again.

We arrived at the new house an hour later..the drive had been horrifically quiet and depressing, i stared out the window, twenty one pilots blasting in my ears the entire time. As i got out of the car and pulled my headphones out of my ears i heard the tell-tale sound of..laughing? I looked over to the wire fence and directly into the eyes of a smiling child. I was confused but just kinda waved...the child waved back and then a loud voice yelled "KOL!" the voice had a tint of an accent and a slight frustrated edge. The little boys smile dropped his head whipped around to come in contact with the blonde woman who was previously yelling for him. "I was..looking for you" She seemed out of breath and tired. She glanced up at me surprised. "Oh ..You're new..Hi..I'm rebekah..sorry about him i'm 'babysitting' and he's a hand-full." She finished her sentence with a small smile. I Nodded slightly my face straight. Kol ran off behind her and into the house. "Sorry..i gotta go." she groaned running after him. My father had been loading boxing onto the porch while i had my encounter with the blonde. "Are you gonna help or not..?" He always had a slight angry emotionless tone to his voice, obviously annoyed. "Ye-yeah sorry…" The stutter in my voice made his lip-twitch..he knew i was afraid of him..how could i not be?

After awhile my room was starting to be put together my shelves nailed into the wall and my bed made neatly and pushed into the corner of the room. As i finished putting the boxes full of stuff i had no room for into my closet my father call my name from downstairs "CAROLINE!" His yelling always made me jump. "COMING!" I yelled whipping my door open and running down the stairs. "Yes, Father?" I asked turning the hall into the kitchen. I Stopped in my tracks though when i saw my father sitting with an unfamiliar women, The blonde girl..Rebekah? and a dirty-blond haired boy who had to have been around my age. I looked him up and down then found his eyes, realizing everyone was watching me i looked down and walked over to my father. "Caroline this is our neighbors, the Mikaelson's" My father gestured to the 3 people sitting across the island, on the bar-stools. "Well just us 3 there is still 3 more of us you have to meet to meet 'The Mikaelson's'" the blonde girl piped up. If only i could speak that freely in front of my father..correcting him would be a death-sentence. "You know me..umm this is my mother Esther and my older brother Niklaus." She said cheerfully. "Klaus." The boy corrected. "Well..Yeah." Rebekah said, shrugging. "It's nice to meet you..Caroline was it?" The older women..Esther said. "You to.." I Smiled a small, fake smile before looking over at Klaus again, meeting his eyes. He smiled at me, His dimples showing. I blinked looking over, seeing my father staring at me. "Umhm..I gotta go finish..unpacking." I said looking at my father for...permission. I looked back at the Mikaelson's "Nice meeting you.." I said before smiling and running back up the stairs.

* * *

A/N: 800 words ..hmm i'll try to make them longer and i'll try to post frequently if people like it..well yeahh hope you liked it! i'm gonna try posting another chapter tonight but i dont know..see ya!

-K.R


	2. Savior

**A/N: Heyyy! I am back...this chapter is like 1,200 words so yeahh..moving up in the world! umm..this chapter moves kinda fast but is meant to so..you'll see...well enjoy!**

 _White. All i could see for miles was white. I felt a searing pain simmer in my abdomen but couldn't be bothered because the warm fluorescent light filled my vision and made me feel whole. Being gone would conclude my depression. The end of all things. Happiness. My mother had been gone for 10 years. The moment she left when i was 8 i knew my life would come to much to bare, Not knowing it would take 10 years burned but it was finally over. I sighed contently, a small smile playing on my-_

 **RIIIINNNNNGGG-**

I opened my eyes and lifted my head from my pillows looking to where the incessant and annoying noise was coming from. Realizing it was indeed my alarm clock i let my head fall back onto my pillows.

A dream. It had been a dream, Yet i could still feel the warm light on my face and the fresh breeze brush through my long kept hair.

I sighed and pushed the covers off of me. I was always good at being up before my alarm but that's mostly because insomnia kept me up but sometimes like last night..My dreams kept me content enough to sleep. My insomnia was mainly caused by my dreams. Most nights i dreaded sleeping because of the horrific images my mind would conceive from either old memories or potential future events.

As i stood from my bed and headed towards the bathroom, rubbing the heels of my hands over my eyes. I Looked into the mirror and groaned. Of course on the first day of school, A new school i mind you, My hair would look like a bird's nest. I grabbed my toothbrush and brushed my teeth then began my usual routine.

It took me 20 minutes to get ready before i was bounding down stairs with my bag and out the door. My dad stopped taking me to school after about 6th grade when i learned a sense of direction. I was grateful not having to pretend to like him every morning. My father wasn't always….rough on me...like he is now. It all started when my mom left. I was 8. He started drinking and throwing things, yelling. He started hitting my when i was 10 though. He was to drunk to realize it was wrong and stayed that way til i was 14. After awhile he went to therapy and got sober...but the hitting never stopped. He has a lot of pent-up aggression..he tells me "It's because i love you." But i stopped believing that after i realized no other kids came to school with black eyes and split-lips.

As i went down the steps of my front-porch i pulled my phone out of the back pocket of my black skinny jeans. I Pulled up the GPS app and typed in the address to the school. Just as the address loaded through i heard a door shut, I looked up to see rebekah, esther and klaus walking to the car. Rebekah noticed and waved. "Hey! Caroline! Need a ride?" She asked sweetly. She seemed awfully sweet for a 17 year old girl..hmm. "Umm..Not really- i-i mean if you're offering..then sure ..but i usually walk.." human interaction makes me nervous. Probably because i mainly stay in my room to avoid my father and his questions about where i was..the right answer never seemed easy to find.

Rebekah smiled at me. "Mom?" She said, questioning. Esther looked at rebekah then me. "Sure." She seemed care-free.

I walked over to the car the 3 were standing by, sliding my phone back into my pocket and re-adjusting the black bag i was carrying over my left shoulder. "Shot-gun!" rebekah said quickly, Opening the door to the front seat. Klaus groaned but got into the back. I went around to the other side and got in.

As i was situated esther started the car. I could feel eyes on me so i looked to my right seeing klaus looking at me, I felt his eyes bore into my mine. He confused me. What did he want? What could he see in me that made him look so intensly at me? "You-know caroline, I'm a counselor..so if you ever need to talk-" Esther started before quickly being cut off by klaus. "Mother." He stopped her laughing. "Why do you always say this to anyone rebekah or I make friends with." He finished laughing. I whipped my head over into his direction, He spoke..freely. "I was just saying last night the way her father treated her it was strange and-" It was my turn to cut her off. "All do respect...My father.." I sighed deeply, looking down. "Means-well.. He just doesn't know how to express his..feelings?" I said uncertain. I didn't want her getting into this..he's to.. "Does he..Does he..hit you?" Esther asked just as we pulled up to the school. "He-he means-well." I muttered darkly looking down.

Rebekah looked at her mother surprised, Klaus just looked concerned. "He hurts you?!" Klaus exclaimed shocked. "NO! He just..-" I trailed off not knowing what to say, I sighed defeated. "Listen, please don't try to help..last time someone tried to help…" I looked out the window. "We should probably go...We are gonna be late." i stated, watching the other students walk into the building. "I'm gonna talk to your father." esther started. "NO..no please..it'll only get worse..just..i don't know you...he-he'll blame me..Just leave it." I said harshly before getting out of the car and heading towards the school at a brisk pace.

6th period science, Last class of the day. I had with klaus. I walked in and with instructions from the teacher sat at the large black lab table alone. As the students piled into the classroom he caught my eye almost instantly. He walked over and sat directly next to me. "Hello, Love." He said nonchalantly. I looked over at him and his dimpled smile. "Hello klaus." I sighed. "I want to know you." He said his eyes again boring into mine. "We should hang out after school...5 o'clock? We could meet at the park..hmm? What do ya say?" He asked me, his accent rolling over the words. "My fathe-" I started. "Tell him you're studying with rebekah...please love..i don't want..him to hurt you anymore..i can help...i was..in a similar situation." I looked over at klaus, which was a mistake let me tell you. His head was bowed but his eyes were looking into mine, showing something she could only identify as 'puppy eyes' or maybe even 'heart eyes'.

"Fine…" I sighed, His dimples showing again. He turned to face the front of the classroom seeing as class was about to start. I grabbed his bicep making him turn towards me and look down at my hand. "Sorry." i said quickly, snatching my hand away. "Just..thanks for trying klaus, No one makes an effort for me…" I stated sadly, looking down. "Anytime, love." He said softly.

 **A/N: OHHH Klaroline moments! carolines past is really..bad so thats something. and by the way finn freya and hendrik wont be in this fic but mikeal kol and elijah will (we've already seen kol he's like 8) lol**

 **btw the ages of the characters are as followed**

 **REBEKAH: 17**

 **KLAUS: 18**

 **CAROLINE: 18**

 **KOL:8**

 **ELIJAH: 23**

 **ESTHER, MIKEAL AND BILL (carolines dad): doesn't realling matter LOL**

 **yeahhh hope you enjoyed! review!**


	3. Goodbye, father

**A/N: In the last A/N I said Mikeal would be in this story..i lied...soo yeahh..well he will be mentioned but not present so..forget that..**

 **btw thank you to everyone who followed/Favorited this story it means a lot! again chapters kinda fast but because i have plans!**

* * *

always tells me..He does it because he love's me but….i don't know if i still 4:47. The clocked ticked by. Each minute that passed my anxiety got worse. _What if my dad found out? What if he hurts klaus? What if he thinks..-_ I couldn't. I can't. I have to.

I sighed deeply, my chest heavy. I couldn't leave klaus waiting, but my father..-

Out of impulse i sprinted over to my window and opened it. I looked behind me at the door. Then back out the window. _Fuck it._ I lept from my bedroom window and onto the grass, Not on my feet but nonetheless..landing.

I arrived at the park 10 minutes late. Sure enough finding klaus waiting under a full-bloom tree.

"Hello, Caroline." He said, His accent making my name sound delicious.

We walked onto his front porch and my hands shook with anxiety. "Hey."Klaus...I'm scared.." I haven't been out of the house without my father's permission for a lonnnggg time. "I know, love." He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I pushed my head into his neck and shook. "My father is an awful man." My voice trembled as i finally faced the truth i dreaded. "He.. I need a savior… I don't know if it's you… or- or i'm my own savior but… please.." I whimpered.. I couldn't help it…

"Love...I'm- I'll help you..but first..we need to talk about this.." He said pulling back, but not letting go. "Alright." I agreed pulling back and sitting against the tree.

"When did.. _it_ start?" Klaus asked, sitting next to me. "When i was 8..my mom left us...It started with throwing things and yelling, He was drunk all the time and couldn't take it i guess. He started hitting me when i was like 10. Then when i turned 14 he got sober but the hitting never stopped..He believe it.." I ended the sentence in a deep sinister voice. "Sweetheart…" Klaus began. "What's next?" I asked cutting him off.

He looked slightly concerned but pushed it off. "Well.. as much as it pains me to say you'll need another place to live..any relatives..?" I thought for a moment. Nope. My mother left cutting all ties from me to her side of the family and my father's family members were never around because they _couldn't_ stand him. "Urm...Actually..no.." Klaus seemed a tad surprised.. _i seemed to shock him a lot._ "Well maybe you could stay with my family awhile..until we can either help you find a house..or find you a relative to stay with...i guess." I liked that idea..the mikealson's were..extremely friendly and happy, it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure." I said, with a small smile.

"Okay..now you have to tell my mother and pack your things...if we do it know..today you could have him in prison and you living with us by the end of the ni-" My eyes widened in shock. _Prison? NO! My father i couldn't…_ "Klaus..KLAUS NO! HE IS MY FATHER!" I always defended him. "H-h-he mean-ns well...I swear! Please.." I cried trying to take back everything. "Love.. i know this is hard and you..you wanna defend him but what he's doing is wrong. It'll only get worse.."

I was frantic.. Not thinking.. "How do you know!? Huh!? You have no IDEA what i am going throug-" Klaus cut me off with a sad expression. "Yes..love i do..My step father mikeal..He used to beat me because i was a bastard child...OK love..we-I NEED to help you...Just let me." I couldn't keep fighting. "Alright..let's go home.." Klaus smiled and stood up from the tree, offering me his hand.

As we arrived on my street my anxiety raced. Time to face what i've been dreading this entire time. Who would have known..Moving into a new place and actually talking to people you barely know can get you so far…

.it'll be alright." He said taking my hand. I nodded looking at the ground. He opened the door and stepped in, waiting for me to walk in also before shutting the door. "MUM.." He yelled. "IN HERE!" a voice came from the kitchen.

As we walked into the kitchen i squeezed klaus' hand, telling him i'm anxious. "Mum, Caroline and i need to talk to you." Esther looked between us then down at our hands. "Alright." She said setting down the wash-cloth she had previously been holding. "Caroline..tell her.." He insisted.

Telling her had been the easy part..her reactions where the worst part. "Sweetheart…" Esther began. "Don't worry..you'll be out of there by the end of the week but it won't be instant. For now we can go to the police station and have him taken in then you can stay in the spare room." Esther seemed calm but i knew that it was a facade. It wasn't okay. "Alright." I said quietly, glancing at klaus.

As we drove to the police station my hand were still shaking but my head was clear. I didn't know what to think or what was going to happen but i was trying to be as calm as possible.

The police officer that we spoke to was collected and helpful. She assured everything would be alright. After 2 hours of trying to figure out what was going on they finally decided to go to my house and take him into custody.

As we arrived at my house i stayed with klaus. Not wanting to be in the way. Watching my dad get dragged out of my house, his hand behind his back and his eyes glaring into mine was terrible, But at least..it was almost over..

"You know..klaus i could just stay at my house..I am an adult.." I said..it was true..even know i didn't really wanna be alone..i didn't wanna intrude.

"Caroline, i don't want you alone right now you're in a state that ins-"

"Then stay with me!" I interrupted. "Are you sure?" He smiled glancing at my lips then my eyes. "Yeah! I mean..If you..want" I muttered softly looking into his eyes. He nodded looking down. "Sure...Just let me get some stuff then...we can.." He gestured towards my house.

Hopefully this will end well.

* * *

 **A/N: NOTE I DO NOT 100% KNOW WHAT WOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN IF THIS WAS REAL BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN THROUGH IT FIRST HAND BUT I TRIED TO BE AS RATIONAL AS POSSIBLE PLEASE DON'T LET MY INTERPRETATION ON THIS CHAPTER CORRUPT YOU OPINION ON THIS STORY!**

 **^ I don't know if this chapter is realistic but i tried to be as real as possible!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **PS I NEED A BETA SO PM ME IF YOU WANT THE POSITION**


End file.
